star_wars_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anakin Skywalker
|skin = Fair |era = Rise of the Empire Era |affiliation = Old Jedi Order Old Galactic Republic Order of the Sith Lords Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance |masters = Qui-Gon Jinn Obi-Wan Kenobi Yoda Ki-Adi-Mundi Darth Sidious |apprentices = Antinnis Tremayne Galen Marek }} Anakin Skywalker was a Forceful Human male who served as a Jedi Knight of the Old Galactic Republic. Recognized as a hero of the Clone Wars and the Chosen One of the Force, Anakin would be remembered by a lot of people, including historians that wrote history about him, but unknown to some, he fell to the dark side and served the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader under the apprenticeship of Darth Sidious. However, his bloodline lived on, having two children who would grow up to become heroes like him. Born in 42 BBY on the planet Tatooine in the Outer Rim Territories of the galaxy, Anakin was the son of Shmi Skywalker and had no father involved in his conception. This was proven by Qui-Gon Jinn that Anakin was conceived by Midi-Chlorians, the symbiotic organisms that allowed individuals to touch the Force. At a young age, both Anakin and Shmi were brought to the desert planet of Tatooine to be the slaves of Gardulla the Hutt. They soon ended up as the property of the Toydarian Watto, and Skywalker exhibited exceptional piloting skills and a reputation for being able to build and repair anything even at a young age. At the age of 10, Skywalker would meet the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Queen Padmé Amidala, and he helped them secure the parts they needed for their starship by winning the Boonta Eve Classic podracing event—only to learn that he had also won his freedom in doing so. After being liberated from slavery by the help of Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin had to leave his mother behind and accompanied Jinn and his group to the Republic's capital of Coruscant where he would receive training by the Old Jedi Order, but the Jedi High Council deemed the boy too old due to his emotions of his mother. During the Battle of Naboo, Anakin took part in freeing Naboo from the armies of the Trade Federation and labeled a hero for his actions in destroying the command ship while his master Qui-Gon Jinn was killed by Darth Maul. This act of servitude allowed the Jedi High Council to reverse their decision in allowing Skywalker to be trained as a Jedi under the tutelage of Obi-Wan Kenobi due to seeing him as the Chosen One, the mysterious being who would bring balance to the Force by destroying the last of the Sith within the line of Darth Bane. As a Padawan, Skywalker and his new master Kenobi had a number of adventures, and as he progressed faster than the other apprentices, his Master deemed him headstrong and impatient, resulting in a degree of friction between teacher and student. By the time Separatist Crisis threatened to tear the Republic apart, Kenobi felt that Skywalker still had much to learn, whereas the latter insisted he was ready to complete the Jedi Trials and become a fully trained knight of the Jedi Order. Near the end of the Separatist Crisis, Anakin was reunited with Amidala when he was assigned to protect her from assassins that were hired by Nute Gunray to eliminate the Senator in an act of revenge for what happened. The two grew close during the course of the assignment, though they were caught up in the Battle of Geonosis and the beginning of the Clone Wars between the Republic and the Separatist Alliance. Losing an arm during his fight against the Sith Lord Darth Tyranus, Skywalker received a cybernetic replacement, and he and Amidala were secretly married in the days after the battle, despite the Jedi Code's restrictions on romantic attachments. With the outbreak of the Clone Wars, Skywalker's training was deemed complete, allowing him to serve as a Jedi Knight after defeating Asajj Ventress. Throughout the conflict, Skywalker led the Grand Army of the Republic alongside his fellow Jedi Generals, and trained his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Skywalker did this all the while maintaining a secret relationship with the Naboo senator Padmé Amidala. His achievements as a battlefield commander earned him the nickname "Hero With No Fear"; as the conflict progressed, Skywalker became a symbol of the Jedi Order. In 19 BBY, Ahsoka Tano was falsely charged with the bombing of the Jedi Temple hangar. Her innocence was eventually confirmed, but the incident shook her trust in the Jedi Order. She still trusted Skywalker, but ultimately decided to leave the Jedi Order, which deeply saddened Skywalker. The loss of his apprentice also added to his anger towards the Jedi Council, and this anger would eventually be a major push to the dark side of the Force. By the closing days of the war in 19 BBY, Skywalker was elated by his wife's pregnancy, yet also fearful of losing her as he foresaw Amidala's death in childbirth. As a result, Darth Sidious seduced Skywalker to the dark side of the Force with promises of saving Amidala as well as bringing peace and order to the galaxy. Embracing his new identity as "Darth Vader", the fallen Jedi Knight betrayed the Order he served, killing his former comrades on Coruscant while the rest of the Jedi were betrayed by their Clone Troopers across the galaxy, leading to the Second Jedi Purge. However, rather than saving his wife, Vader's actions caused Amidala to die of a broken heart. Her death—in addition to severe injuries Vader sustained in his duel with Kenobi on Mustafar, rendering him more machine than man—caused the Sith Lord to all but completely bury Anakin Skywalker beneath the persona of Darth Vader. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Rogue One: A Star Wars Story'' Category:Cyborgs Category:Dark Lords of the Sith Category:Force Spirits Category:Humans Category:Impersonators Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Hunters Category:Jedi Knights of the Old Jedi Order Category:Males Category:Mechanics Category:Pilots Category:Podracers Category:Rebel Jedi Category:Redeemed Jedi Category:Skywalker Family Category:Tatooinians